Max's Song
by SweeneyLovett
Summary: Sequel to "Situations". This is what happened after Fang asked Max for a kiss.


It had been a few days since the Fang Incident. After he had said the word "kiss" I ran out of his room and locked myself in mine. I stayed in there for the rest of the day, until dinner. By that time Fang had become the hard rock he usually is, and didn't say or do anything unusual. How's that for forgetting about something?

Now I was sitting on the couch, watching "The Nightmare Before Christmas". Mom had taken Nudge, Angel, and Ella out shopping after they wouldn't shut up about "how unfair" it is that they don't have any new, fashionable clothes. Mom had offered to take me along, but I gladly refused. I mean, really? _Shopping? _More like spending money on things we don't exactly _need _right now because all our clothes are just _fine!_

Meanwhile, Iggy and Gazzy decided to go test out their newest bombs in this open area they found somewhere out in the woods. And Total, having nothing to do, decided to go with them as a "supervisor". And Fang… Well, I don't really know what Fang is doing. I hadn't seen him at all this morning.

Suddenly, as I was thinking about all that had happened today, a voice singing filled my mind. And no, the Voice wasn't the one singing, as amusing as that would have been. It was Sally, singing:

"_I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend_

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one"

_Whoa, _I thought. That was… Beautiful, in a weird way. _Poor Sally, _I thought, knowing that Jack didn't realize she loved him. As I was watching the movie, my mind started to wander, and I soon found myself thinking of Fang. Again. _Fang… Hmm, I wonder what he thinks about me. What would happen if we got together? _Should _we be together? Why is he even acting like this in the first place?! He doesn't like me; he _can't _like me._

Then, suddenly, a thought occurred to me: _Do I like him back?_

_No! _I quickly told myself. _No, I only like him as a brother… _

I sighed, realizing that I was lying to myself. _I love Fang_. There, I said it. I love Fang.

I smiled to myself, thinking of him. Forgetting about the movie, I stood up and started walking to my room. I had lost interest in the movie, though Sally's Song was still stuck in my head.

I began to sing to myself, not caring who heard my off-key voice.

"_And does he notice my feelings for him?" _I sang, thinking of his great eyes.

"_And will he see how much he means to me? I think it's not to be…" _I sighed again, thinking of the Red-Haired-Wonder.

"_And will we ever end up together? No, I think not. It's never to become, for I am not the one._"

"And who says you're not the one?" Fang asked, stepping out from behind a corner.

I almost jumped ten feet into the air. "Damn, Fang, will you stop doing that?!" he just smirked at me, crossing his arms across his chest. "Who says you aren't _the one?_" He asked again, chuckling a little. "It's just a song from a movie," I said, moving to get past him.

But before I could get past him, he stuck his arms out, blocking my way.

"Fang," I said, sounding annoyed. "Move out of the way." He shook his head no, and said, "I have something to tell you Max." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Ok, then. But you better make it quick." He just smiled at me, one of his rare, great smiles that makes my heart beat a little faster and makes it harder for me to breathe.

He took in a deep breath, then sang,

"_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh._" I felt my cheeks start to heat up.

He sang on,

"_I want to hold you high and steal your pain away. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you're gone away._" He stopped, and after a moment, he said, "Well, that was it." He put his arms down, and turned around, walking away to his room.

I just stood there, stunned. Was - Was that his way of saying he loved me? Because I thought it was beautiful. And the way he sang, and how his eyes shined when he was looking at me… I shook my head. _Focus Max! He just told you he loved you, and you're just gonna sit here and not do or say anything?! Go tell him you love him back!_

I started walking to his room, when I thought, _but if he sang to me, shouldn't I sing back? _I thought for a moment, and then decided I _would _sing to him. But what? What song could possibly describe my feelings for him?

And then it hit me. I knew just the perfect songs. Yes, song**s**. Because just one wasn't enough to tell him how much I loved him. (Gosh, since when did I become such a love-struck person?)

Well, anyways, I made my way to his room. I listened to make sure he was in there; he was, listening to some rock music.

Without knocking, I opened the door and walked over to him. He paused the music and looked up at me; his face showing no expression. "Yes?" He asked, sounding bored. I sat down next to him, and sang,

"_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong. That I've fallen down, and I can't do this alone._" I looked up at him, trying not to blush.

"_Stay with me, this is what I need, please? Sing us a song, and we'll sing it back to you. We could our own, but what would it be without you?_"

"Max, I-" Fang began, but I put my finger over his lips and shook my head. "Listen," I said. Then I sang on,

"_This heart, it beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours. Please don't go now, please don't fade away. My heart is yours._"

I stopped and looked at him, waiting to see how it would sink in. He just looked shocked. And a little pleased. "Max." Was all he said. I smiled, and began to sing the second song.

"_I never thought I'd be in love like this. When I look at you, my mind goes on a trip. I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did. I'll admit, I was scared to answer Love's call. And if it hits, better make it worth the fall._" I stopped there, deciding it was enough to get the message across.

Fang just looked at me, his face thoughtful. A few minutes passed, and, just when I was starting to get uncomfortable, he said, "And was it worth the fall?" I sighed with relief and smiled. "Yes, it was definitely worth it." "Good," he said. Then, before I could do anything, he kissed me.

It was wonderful.

After the longest time, we finally broke apart breathing hard. Fang smiled and said, "Well, Max. I must say, I never knew you could be that mushy. " I hit him, but he just laughed, and pulled me in for another kiss.

Ah, life is good… And Fang is even better.


End file.
